All Hallow's Eve
by FFcrazy15
Summary: Kagome returns home one night only to find it's Halloween. What will happen when Inuyasha follows her and thinks everyone in Tokyo's been turned into demons? Candy, fountains, and kisses ensue!


Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything in this story, except for some OC characters like mailmen or something. I especially don't own the Inuyasha anime or manga, or the song, Over the Rainbow (not that that has really anything to do with the story) I also don't own Hershey Chocolate. But you all knew that.

Pumpkins, Zombies, and Chocolate Cookies

"I'm just lucky Inuyasha let me come home today," Kagome said to herself. "I've got a test on Japanese history tomorrow, and I can't miss it."

Ding, dong, ding dong, the doorbell rang. She hurried downstairs.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" A bunch of first graders yelled in her face.

_What the...oh yeah, it's Halloween,_ she thought, _I completely forgot. But I guess that would explain the pumpkin decorations mom put up. That's probably why she, Souta and Grandpa aren't here, either._

"Hold on," she said, "I- um- I haven't put the bowl out yet." She cast around for something, before seeing the big glass bowl of mini Hershey's Chocolate bars her mom had put on the table by the door. She quickly scrawled, "Take only one!" On a sheet of paper, then taped it to the bowl and set and the table just outside the door.

"Thank you!" The kids chorused, and the group of parent chaperones led them to the next house.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of," she said, heading up to her room, "who says I'm too old to go trick-or-treating?"

She painted her nails white and black, for fun, then put on an old costume she'd gotten a while ago. It'd been too big for her then, but not now. It was a Ghost Bride costume, and it looked _really good_.

She painted her face white with face paint, put on some black eye shadow, and then bright red lipstick. "Perfect!" She squealed. She grabbed a plastic bag and hurried outside.

Meanwhile...

"That's it," Inuyasha said.

"What's it?" Sango asked, knowing only too well what it was.

"She's coming back," he said, standing up.

"Inuyasha, you're the one who let her go," Miroku said.

"And?"

"And ye told her ye wouldn't annoy her," Kaede said. "To go after her would only make her very angry; ye will most likely get injured if ye follow her."

"I don't care. If she won't come back, I'll stay there until she does," he said angrily, stalking out of the hut.

They all sighed. "He's such an idiot," Shippou said. "If he wanted to go with her, he should've just said so."

"Trick or treat!" Kagome and her friends said.

She'd met up with them after a few houses, and they'd decided to pool their winnings together. Each was dressed in a different costume- Ayame a very sexy vampire, Yuka a piratess, and Eri a big, yellow chicken (which had gotten a lot of laughs), - and no one had yet said they were too old to go trick or treating.

"My bag's almost full!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"Mine, too!" said Eri from underneath her chicken head. "I think it's going to break!"

They were just about to head back when they heard some kid yell, "doggy!" and a boy with very realistic dog ears (or so Kagome's friends thought) ran out in front of them.

"Kagome-" his eyes went wide as he saw her, pale as a sheet and looking very, very dead.

"Inuyasha!" She scolded. "Why are you here?"

For a moment he was just stunned. Kagome was dead. But she was still talking. And she _smelled_ alive. It had been this way with every person he'd met in her time that night; while they'd all smelled normal, they'd all been transformed into ghosts, zombies, demons, or hags.

And here was his Kagome, dressed like a beautiful dead bride, standing next to a vampire, a pirate, and a gigantic _chicken_.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her, put her over his shoulder, ran to a wising fountain nearby in the middle of the street, and tossed her in.

Her friends shouted out and ran forward to help her, spluttering, out of the fountain. "You jerk!" Yuka cried.

"Why'd you do that?" Eri yelled, taking her chicken head off.

Inuyasha just stared as Ayame shouted, "What kind of guy throws his girlfriend into a fountain?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, soaking wet.

"Uh- I can explain-" He said, not having any clue what he was going to say.

"SIT!"

Wa-BAMB!

The three girls looked at their friend. "How'd you do that?"

"Uh...it's part of his costume. Voice activated," she made up.

"That hurt, dang it!" Inuyasha shouted, forcing himself off the ground. "Would you stop that?" "Would it work for me?" Ayame said, glaring at the boy with the dog ears.

"No, it only responds to one person," Kagome replied, trying to keep her voice even.

"C'mon, girl, we're taking you home," Yuka said, taking Kagome's arm.

"We've got enough candy for the night," Eri agreed. "Let's go."

"You're boyfriend is such a jerk," Ayame said as they walked off, leaving Inuyasha standing in the street and trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"There, now you're all dried off," Ayame said. She handed Kagome her bathrobe and pajamas, so that her friend could change out of her wet costume.

"Thanks, you guys," Kagome said, taking off her wet clothes and changing into the pink night gown and bath robe. Her friends blow-dried her hair and took her makeup off while she did so.

Inuyasha waited in the well house while they did whatever they were doing to Kagome. He wanted to go up there and find out what was going on, but he knew if she saw him, he'd be eating the floorboards.

They left about an hour later. Kagome yawned, then went downstairs and turned on the electric fire place. She needed a little time to just relax, eat the one of the cookies one lady had given her, and have a glass of milk before going to bed.

"Sorry," someone said from the door. She whirled around, startled, then relaxed.

"Oh, it's you, Inuyasha."

"Sorry," he repeated again. "I didn't realize it was a costume."

"It's all right," she said. "Just ask before you throw me in a fountain next time."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence, before he said, "I guess I should go." He turned to leave.

"You don't have to," Kagome said from behind him. He turned around, surprised. "You could...stay...if you want." She went a little red, but she was smiling.

"Uh...all right," he said, walking over to stand beside her as she poured a glass of milk for herself.

"Hang on," she said, grabbing the second cookie out of her bag. "You want one?"

"Sure," he said, starting to get a little embarrassed. Trying to recover his usual toughness, he said, "I mean, I don't really care, but-"

She giggled, stopping his instinctive defensiveness. "I'm sorry," she said, "I don't mean to laugh, but it doesn't work too well if you're blushing, you know."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before saying, "uh...sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She walked over to the sofa and smiled, the flickering orange fire making her look...well, beautiful. He followed her, without even realizing he was doing it.

"So what's this whole costume thing?" He asked.

"It's called Halloween," she replied. "It's a- a festival, I guess, where people dress up in costumes and go up to doors. They yell "Trick or Treat!" and the people at the doors give them candy."

"Bet Shippou would like that," he chuckled.

She smiled. "I owe you a thank you, really. If you hadn't gotten me all wet, I probably would've had to wear that costume all night. I mean, I liked it and all, but it wasn't really my style," she said. "I felt pretty out of place, to be honest."

"Why?"

"It seemed...I don't know, fake," she said. "Like I was trying to prove something. It was just too sparkly and glittery and false."

"It looked good on you." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She smiled a little. "I know. But I didn't like wearing it, so what was the point in putting it on?"

He found himself looking her over. He did this normally, checking constantly for wounds or injuries, but now it was for a different reason.

She was so pure and innocent. Despite this, she was quite obviously not a little girl. She had the body of a nearly grown woman.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, tracing his line of vision to herself.

"I was just looking at- uh- your bathrobe," he said. It was a pretty stupid excuse, he had to admit.

"You are the worst liar ever."

He blushed. "S-sorry."

She went a little red herself. "It's nothing to be sorry about."

Trying to get away from such an embarrassing subject, he said, "How did you get this fire going? You didn't bring in any wood."

"Oh, I just flipped the switch," she said, jumping up. She walked over to a white panel on the wall and moved a little white lever sticking out of it. The fire went off.

His eyes went wide. "How'd you do that?"

"It's Halloween," she teased. "Maybe I cast a spell on it."

He looked at her, clearly not believing her. "You're a miko, not a hag."

"I'm just kidding," she said, turning it back on. "It's electricity; you know, what makes the lights work."

He nodded. She sat back down, and finished her cookie. He did the same.

"You really did look good in that costume," he said, taking a chance.

"Thanks," she said, surprised.

"But...I think you look better now." His words were uneven and stumbling, as if he wasn't quite sure how to say them.

Her eyes went wide, and she blushed. "Oh, uh, thank you," she said, just as quiet.

She was beautiful. More than beautiful. Her raven hair falling down her shoulders, the blush lighting upon her face, the firelight dancing in her deep brown eyes...

Oh Kami, her eyes...

And suddenly, he found himself leaning in towards her. It had happened, once before, but then she'd pushed him away. Of course, then, he'd only been thinking of his lost love for another. Now, he was looking into her eyes with the utmost honesty, hoping she wouldn't push him away again, taking her face in his hands...

And kissing her.

He tried many times later to explain what that kiss felt like, but he never could. All he knew was that a spectrum of emotions was racing through him as he pressed his lips softly onto hers. Everything else faded but Kagome, the taste of her lips, the scent of her hair, the flickering of firelight that turned to a wash of gold in his half closed eyes-

"So I guess this means one of you finally said 'I love you,' huh?" a voice said.

They broke apart and whirled around. Kagome's family was back, standing in the middle of the room with something of a stunned look on their faces. Except for Souta, that is. He was grinning like a child on Christmas.

Both the hanyou and the girl were around the shade of a ripe tomato. "Um- uh- we were just-" Inuyasha started, without the faintest idea of what he was going to say.

"It think it is pretty obvious what you were doing," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"Took you long enough," her grandfather grumbled. "Really, a pretty girl like Kagome, and it takes you half a year to kiss her?"

If possible, the two went even redder.

"So which one of you started it?" Souta asked excitedly. "Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"M-me," Inuyasha stuttered.

"Well, at least you got that part right," Grandpa said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Would you like to stay the night, Inuyasha? You don't have to go back quite yet."

"You can sleep in Kagome's room, if you want," Souta added, without even knowing what he was implying.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Inuyasha said quickly, as everyone else burst into laughter.

Arrangements were made, and as everyone wanted to get to bed very quickly (for various reasons), there wasn't (much to Inuyasha's and Kagome's relief) a lot of talk on the kiss.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said, right before she went upstairs.

"Yeah?" She asked, blushing.

"Well, I guess this is pretty obvious, after what just happened, but...Ai Shitiru." He flushed red.

So did she. "Ai Shitiru, Inuyasha," she said softly. She gave him a small smile and walked upstairs.


End file.
